FIRST NIGHT?
by jijidat
Summary: Malam pertama pasangan Yunjae yang menikah karena perjodohan. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**FIRST NIGHT?**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi,typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, no mesum, no yadong,

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy **^^

.

.

Sebuah kemeja putih tipis yang agak besar dan sebuah bokser hitam super pendek.

"Apa ini?!" desis Jaejoong tajam saat mengetahui apa isi tas yang Yunho berikan kepadanya tadi.

Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Yunho. Dia baru saja mandi setelah seharian ini berkutat di acara pernikahannya.

Pernikahan? Ya, Jaejoong telah menikah dengan Yunho, direktur sekaligus pemilik sebuah perusahaan _gadget _terkenal.

Pernikahan ini memang mendadak dan sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat menentangnya. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah perjodohan dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Jaejoong merutuki nasibnya sekarang. Dipaksa menikah dan sialnya dia harus menjadi pihak 'perempuan' dalam pernikahan ini.

Demi seluruh gajah di dunia, reputasinya sebagai _playboy _disekolahnya bisa hancur begitu saja jika seluruh teman-temannya mengetahui hal ini.

Untung saja pernikahannya diadakan secara tertutup, jadi hanya keluarga dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya.

Jaejoong menyambar cepat ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping wastafel. Mencoba menghubungi Junsu, adiknya.

_Tuuutt..._

_'Halo..' _sapa suara yang agak melengking dari seberang sana.

"Su-_ie_, bagaimana ini?" ucap Jaejoong agak berbisik, takut jika Yunho mendengar suaranya dari luar sana.

_'Bagaimana apanya, Hyung?' _Suara Junsu terdengar bingung.

"_Yak_! Kurasa Si Jung mesum itu otaknya sudah tidak waras. Dia menyuruhku untuk hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran dan sebuah bokser. Yang benar saja?!" histeris Jaejoong.

_'Ck_~ _Kau yang tidak waras, Hyung. Ini kan malam pertama kalian, ya wajar saja jika dia berbuat seperti itu. Masih untung diberi pakaian, daripada Hyung disuruh telanjang langsung dihadapannya.' _balas Junsu santai.

"_Yak_! _Yak_! Bukannya membela kakakmu sendiri, malah membela si mesum itu. Dan apa yang kau bilang tadi? Telanjang dihadapannya? Mau kutendang sampai ke neraka dia?! _Ck_!"

_'Ah, sudahlah Hyung. Terima saja nasibmu kali ini. Aku ingin tidur dulu, Hyung. Bye!' _Junsu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"_Yak_! Kim Junsu, jangan tutup teleponnya! _Yak_! _Duckbutt_! _Aish_~" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika volume suaranya menjadi lebih keras, menyebabkan seseorang diluar sana panik jika terjadi sesuatu hal pada Jaejoong.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir setelah mendengar sedikit keributan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong kembali merutuk, memukul-mukul pelan bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jung!" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"_Oh_, ya sudah. Jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi, nanti kau kedinginan," balas Yunho.

"_Ck~ _Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Jangan lama-lama di kamar mandi? Benar-benar mesum beruang itu," umpat Jaejoong setengah berbisik.

"_Aish_~ Bagaimana ini?!"

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya asal, memandangi pakaian yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu.

"_Ah_, lebih baik begini saja!" Jaejoong benar-benar memakai pakaian itu, tapi...

"Sempurna!" ucapnya pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Senyumnya merekah, mendapati penampilannya sekarang.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

_Oh_ _well_, ternyata dia memakai kembali celana panjang yang seharian tadi dipakainya. Sebenarnya agak risih juga, mengingat celana itu sudah berada di dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Lagipula, mana ada orang yang akan tidur tapi malah memakai celana panjang berbahan kain seperti itu?! Tapi menurut Jaejoong, itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus memakai bokser yang terlihat err... Lupakan!

_Ceklek~_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jaejoong beranjak menghampiri Yunho yang kini duduk di lantai di depan ranjang, menghadap ke arah televisi.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho. Dan jangan lupakan, ekspresi cuek yang selalu diperlihatkan wajah cantik itu.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh tanya, sedangkan Jaejoong bersikap seolah-olah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

"Berdiri!" titah Yunho.

"_Eh_?!" _Doe eyes _Jaejoong melebar.

"Aku bilang, berdiri!" ulang Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong berdecak dan langsung berdiri tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Wajahnya sudah sangat kesal saat ini.

Yunho memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. Jaejoong membuang muka. Merasa sangat risih saat dipandangi intens seperti itu. Ataukah dia justru malu?

"Kau akan tidur, tapi mengapa memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Terserah aku, Jung! Dan lagipula, apa-apaan kau memberiku pakaian yang sangat mengerikan seperti itu?! Kau ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, _huh_?!"

"Pakaian mengerikan?" Alis Yunho menyatu.

"Iya, pakaian di dalam tas yang kau berikan padaku tadi. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Tuan Direktur yang terhormat!"

"Tapi, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Jae. Tadi _u__mma _Kim yang memberikan tas itu padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isinya."

"Apa?!" histeris Jaejoong.

"Ja-jadi, _umm__a _yang memberikannya padamu?" lanjutnya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk polos.

"_Aish_~ Dasar _Umma_!" decak Jaejoong kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa, Jae? Semengerikan apa isi tas itu?" Yunho penasaran.

"_Ah_, itu... Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!" Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah.

Yunho memajukan bibir hatinya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Eh Jae, ayo kita menonton film saja. Sudah lama aku tidak menonton film _action _favoritku. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

"Terserah kau, Jung!" balas Jaejoong cuek, beranjak mengambil toples berisi _popcorn _yang terletak di samping televisi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita menonton!" Yunho segera mengacak-acak koleksi DVD filmnya. Mendadak, wajahnya berubah bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengunyah _popcorn_.

"Kenapa semua kaset film _action_ku menghilang? Dan kaset apa ini? Aku baru saja melihatnya," heran Yunho sambil membolak-balik kaset DVD yang bersampul polos.

"Sudahlah, putar yang mana saja."

"Baiklah." Yunho pasrah dan segera memutar salah satu kepingan kaset film yang dianggapnya asing itu.

Film dimulai...

Alis Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika berkerut saat merasakan atmosfir aneh saat melihat adegan pembuka di film itu.

Adegan itu seperti adegan film...

Dewasa!

"_Yah_! Film macam apa ini?!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Mana aku tahu!" balas Yunho.

"_Yah_! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jung! Pasti kau sudah merencanakan ini semua, kan?!" tuduh Jaejoong.

"_Ck~ _Jangan asal bicara, Jae! Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang jika aku merasa asing dengan kaset-kaset baru itu. Pasti ada seseorang yang sudah menukarnya. _Aish_~"

Jaejoong memandang horor Yunho dan layar televisi itu bergantian.

"Matikan! Matikan!" titahnya.

"_Yak_! Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk memutar kaset film yang mana saja."

"Tapi kan mana aku tahu jika filmnya seperti ini, Jung?!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Jung! Aku punya nama, Jae!" Emosi Yunho makin tersulut.

"Bukankah aku sudah memanggil namamu, Tuan Jung Yunho?!" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"_Yak_! Jung itu margaku. Panggil namaku, Y-U-N-H-O!"

"_Aish_~ Kau ini benar-benar cerewet dan menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong kembali menyambar toples _popcorn _disampingnya. Memakan brutal _popcorn_ yang tidak bersalah itu. Sementara Yunho hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"_Aaa~_"

"Ya Tuhan, apa itu?!"

"_Kyaaa~_"

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Astaga!"

"_Hyaa~~ _!"

Yunho menutup kedua lubang telinganya. Jeritan histeris Jaejoong benar-benar memekakkan pendengarannya.

"_Kyaa~ _Apa itu? Kenapa mereka seperti itu? _Hyaa~_" Jaejoong masih histeris.

Jari-jari tangannya bergerak lucu membuka dan menutupi kedua bola mata besarnya. Yunho memandang iritasi kelakuan Jaejoong yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"_Yak_! Kita tidak sedang menonton film horor, Jae! Reaksimu berlebihan sekali. Ck!" decak Yunho.

"Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari seluruh film horor yang pernah aku tonton, Jung! _Aish_!" balas Jaejoong mendelik kesal.

Yunho terkekeh, "Konyol sekali! _Yah_! Jangan bilang jika kau baru pertama kali melihat film dewasa seperti ini."

"Darimana kau tahu?" kaget Jaejoong.

"_Aish!_" rutuknya frustasi saat menyadari ucapan spontannya barusan. Sementara Yunho malah menyeringai senang melihatnya.

"_Oh_, jadi seorang _playboy _terkenal di sekolah yang sering bergonta-ganti kekasih semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ini ternyata belum pernah menonton film dewasa sama sekali. _Oow oow oow~ _Sungguh menggelikan!" ejek Yunho sambil terus menyeringai.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menyumpal mulut Yunho yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Dan ketika baru pertama kali menonton, reaksinya sungguh berlebihan. _Ck~ _Dasar _playboy _abal-abal!" lanjut Yunho, masih mengejek.

"Diam kau, Jung! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Jaejoong yang sangat kesal langsung saja menjambak brutal rambut Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan kulit kepalanya sangat perih akibat perbuatan Jaejoong itu. _Poor _Yunho!

.

.

.

Saat ini suasana kembali tenang. Jaejoong mulai fokus pada film yang sedang ditontonnya, sedangkan Yunho mulai bergerak gelisah.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat jambakan Jaejoong tadi. Dan sekarang tubuhnya justru mulai terasa aneh melihat adegan-adegan film yang semakin panas itu. Terangsang, _huh_?!

Diliriknya Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya. Pria cantik itu tampak fokus pada layar televisi sambil terus menikmati _popcorn_, membuat bibirnya terus saja bergerak.

Sesekali dijilatnya bibir merahnya itu dengan lidahnya sendiri, menjilati sisa-sisa garam yang menempel.

Yunho yang melihatnya semakin meneguk air liurnya. Tidak, dia tidak menginginkan _popcorn _yang Jaejoong dia justru ingin menikmati bibir merah yang terlihat lebih lezat dari _popcorn _itu.

Perlahan wajah tampannya mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin segera meraup bibir merah menggiurkan itu.

Semakin dekat dan dekat..

Jaejoong yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh disamping kirinya, segera menoleh cepat.

_Deg !_

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Yunho bisa melihat jelas bibir incarannya yang terlihat basah sehabis dijilat pemiliknya sendiri.

Mata musangnya memicing mesum. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan _doe eyes_nya berkali-kali.

"Kau ingin makan _popcorn _juga, Jung?"

_Gubrak !_

_Inner _Yunho langsung terkapar dilantai. Polos. Reaksi Jaejoong sungguh polos.

"Ten-tentu saja, Jae. Aku juga ingin makan _popcorn_," balas Yunho, memaksakan senyumnya.

"_Oh_, ini. Ambil saja! Aku sudah kenyang." Jaejoong menyodorkan toples _popcorn_nya. Yunho menerimanya sambil terus tersenyum konyol.

Harapannya untuk menikmati bibir lezat itu lenyap sudah. _Poor again Mr_. Jung!

.

.

.

Film masih belum selesai. Keduanya masih terduduk tenang ditempatnya masing-masing. Hanya saja kini pandangan Yunho tampak menerawang.

Ternyata dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengajak Jaejoong ke 'acara' selanjutnya. Memang, dia merasa sedikit enggan mengingat Jaejoong yang selalu bersikap ketus kepadanya.

Tapi kini mereka sudah menikah. Sudah sepantasnya mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Yunho berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya, malam ini dia bertekad untuk bisa menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya seutuhnya!

Mata musangnya kembali berbinar. Ada harapan baru yang menggebu-gebu di sana. Bibir hatinya menyeringai tajam. Tersirat kelicikan dan kemesuman yang luar biasa.

"_Eugh_..." Sebuah desahan lembut tertangkap oleh pendengaran Yunho. Bukan. Desahan itu bukan berasal dari film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Desahan itu terdengar nyata. Terdengar sangat merdu dan seksi. Mengacaukan sejenak pikiran pria tampan itu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tiba-tiba. Dia hanya mendengar suara desahan itu satu kali saja, karena selanjutnya dia justru mendengar suara dengkuran halus.

_Eh_? Dengkuran?

Mendadak perasaan Yunho menjadi tidak enak. Perlahan dia menoleh kearah si pembuat suara, Jaejoong tentu saja.

Mata sipitnya melebar sempurna. Mendapati Jaejoong yang kini justru tertidur pulas. Masih dalam posisi duduk, dengan suara dengkuran kecil yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_nya.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Badan Yunho melemas seketika.

Yunho tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa tertidur saat sedang menonton film dewasa? Jika orang normal kan justru akan err... _U-know _lah!

_Eh_? Berarti Jaejoong bukan orang normal?  
_Aish_~

Yunho menghela nafas. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya dia harus mengalah untuk saat ini.

Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Jaejoong. Kepala istrinya itu terantuk-antuk karena tidak adanya sandaran. Terlihat sangat lucu. Tanpa sadar, bibir hatinya melengkung lembut.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur. Benar-benar terlihat tenang dan damai. Yunho semakin menyukainya.

Tak tega, diangkatnya perlahan tubuh Jaejoong. Ringan. Tidak berat seperti tubuh pria kebanyakan.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas ranjang, lalu menyelimutinya hingga sebatas bahu.

Yunho sendiri duduk di samping ranjang. Mata musangnya kembali mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"_Hey_, Cantik! Kenapa kau malah tertidur, _huh_? Apa kau lelah? Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Aku pasti akan meminjamkan bahuku untukmu." Yunho mulai berceloteh tidak jelas.

Tentu saja Jaejoong hanya diam, tak merespon. Hanya terdengar deru nafasnya yang berhembus teratur.

"Mengapa kau selalu bersikap ketus kepadaku? Apa karena perjodohan ini? Karena kau tidak menyukaiku, kan?"

Yunho mengusap perlahan pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Tapi, terima kasih kau sudah mau menerima perjodohan ini, Jae. _Yah_, walaupun secara terpaksa. Tapi aku yakin, cinta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Mari kita berjuang bersama-sama! Demi pernikahan ini. Demi keluarga kecil kita kelak."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong. Lama. Penuh cinta.

Senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Segera saja dia bergabung bersama Jaejoong. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan berbagi selimut.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh Jaejoong. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, dipandanginya kembali wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"Selamat tidur, Jae. Mari kita bertemu di dalam mimpi..."

.

.

.

\- **END **-

.

.

.

**Thanks for the review (Es Krim Rasa Jung Yunho):**

**gwansim84 | Youleebitha | hi jj91 | ShinJiWoo920202 | Guest 1 | Guest 2 | Yun Holic | bearjung | salsaaaaaaa | heesy | ELFisFSHY | Guest 3 | Jung Jaehyun | nanajunsu | yunnie86 | Neng | Eun Blingbling | nabratz | nickeYJcassie | ArletaYunjae**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu.

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
